heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mugen Mar
Mugen Mar is part of the Saint's Guard in Cathedral, Viridian. He is part of one of the royal families in Viridian, which gave him special training growing up. Mugen has a large amount of energy as well as expert art control, but his lazy personality causes him to not try his hardest. Appearance Mugen has medium long white hair and light green eyes. He wears the bottom half of the Saint's Guard armor set, which is consists of white metal armor, with brown leather straps and black pants under the leg armor. He wears a sleeveless fitted black shirt that extends into a half face mask. Mugen has a black cloth that he wears around his waist. History The Bone Curse Ritual At a young age Mugen was kidnapped on by his uncle. His uncle was a scientist in Viridian who was denounced by the family after he was accused of researching forbidden arts. Mugen's uncle was trying to accomplish immortality, and was using demonic artifacts for his research. Mugen was chosen by his uncle to be the test subject of the ritual he discovered because of Mugen's high amount of energy reserves. The ritual was wrong and instead of making Mugen immortal, it caused his bones to start growing uncontrollably, which ended up killing his uncle. Mugen was able to control this ability rather quickly, but had to train in order to withstand the immense amount of pain that is caused by this technique. The ritual left a mark on the back of his neck that takes the shape of a crescent moon with a horizontal line through it. Equipment Ni Mugen is in possession of Ni, one of the six Blades of Aren. Ni is a rib bone that resembles a fisherman's pole, with black bandages wrapped around it. The weapon can create a fishing line out of the user's art and grab items and arts. Abilities Water Manipulation Mugen is a proficient water art user. He received royal training from a young age and quickly progressed with his mastery of the affinity even though water is an uncommon affinity for a Viridian royal. Mugen mainly uses his affinity to gather water from the air into highly condensed objects. The water moves at incredible speeds, but is not raging and is almost silent. A small amount of steam comes off of his magic as well. The color of Mugen's water art is a very dark blue. Bone Curse Mugen was subjected to a ritual at a young age that gave him the ability to create and manipulate bone. The curse is a form of body modification art that allows for high speed regeneration and growth of the user's bones, as well as the ability to create bone, although this is slower than using ones own bones. The user's body also becomes stronger and more resilient because of the energy flowing in their bones. When Mugen releases the curse, the bottom half of a skull (nose, jawline and teeth) forms around his face mask. The whites in his eyes turn black as well. Techniques * 'Barbatos Javelin -' Mugen creates a javelin out of his water art. He can throw this javelin with extreme speed and percision. Mugen also will utilize his water javelins for close quarters combat. * 'Rainfall -' Mugen collects water droplets in the sky and shoots them towards a target. He can use this ability from far away as well. ** 'Rainfall Binding -' Mugen uses the rainfall ability, but instead of causing damage to the target, the water droplets form a net around the target. * 'Rain Bullet -' Mugen points his finger like a gun towards the target, a small rain droplets form and converge in front of his finger and can be fired with immense speed towards the target. ** 'Rain Missile -' Mugen points his finger forward and depending on how much energy he puts into it multiple rain droplets form and converge in front. On contact, the missile explodes with raging water. * 'Bone Curse: Release -' This ability allows Mugen to manipulate bone. Mugen is adept enough with the curse to be able to quickly release his curse at any time. Usually once activated, Mugen will create six bone swords made from his rib cage stick up out of his back and use those as his primary means of fighting. Category:Characters